


Mist

by thoughtful_constellations



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, Starfleet Academy, academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtful_constellations/pseuds/thoughtful_constellations
Summary: "He never should have left San Fransisco without an answer."(Inspired by Sun by Two Door Cinema Club)





	Mist

The campus grass squished uncomfortably as he hurried across to the sidewalk. The world was damp and fog was settling in on the city streets. Jim's breath came in anxious gasps that matched the rhythm of his erratic heartbeat while he picked up his pace. There was no real reason to be running, but Jim couldn't let himself rest until he found a solution to this.

He was so screwed, he had utterly and royally fucked up. He never should have left San Francisco without an answer. Thousands of "what if's" had bounced around in his head until he couldn't take it anymore. It was probably too late by now, if Spock cared at all he'd probably given up like Jim had almost done himself.

But James Kirk couldn't leave it alone, he had to know what Spock would say if he saw him standing there in the doorway of his apartment, begging for reconciliation he didn't deserve. 

The sun was setting behind the campus apartment buildings, and his surroundings were dimly lit by the automatic streetlights pushing through the fog. He could make out a couple of familiar shapes, spotted the number of the stairwell closest to him. Spock's apartment was the next one over. 

Clouds were rolling in overhead, and Jim briefly wondered if Spock would close the door in his face and leave him to face the inevitable downpour. That thought was derailed when he spotted a figure a couple of yards away, becoming visible through the mist. 

It couldn't be Spock--but perhaps it was, Jim thought, as the shape became clearer and took on features that he'd thought about constantly since he'd left. 

It was indeed him, by some miracle, standing near the stairway to his building, stooping to pick something up off of the wet cement. Seeing his long fingers grasping in the dark, the lanky shape of his limbs, the unruffled sheen of his dark hair, made Jim stop. Eyes burning, everything clicked into place in his head.

He was in love with this man. 

"Spock!" His voice shook, but was confident, and Jim swore Spock almost lost his balance as he straightened. His lips mouthed but didn't speak, utter surprise on his face. 

To hell with all of Jim's planning and worrying and over analyzing. He forgot everything he'd meant to say and rushed forward, enclosing Spock in a crushing hug. Spock stiffened and put a hand on Jim's shoulder. 

"Jim--what--why," he fumbled, a rare occurrence. 

Jim couldn't help interrupting as all of his thoughts and his heart came tumbling out at once.

"Spock, I'm so sorry for leaving, it was the worst decision of my life and I've missed you so much," he cupped Spock's face, pulling back, "I just got so involved and scared myself over how deeply in love with you I am, and I know I'm an ass for running but you're the only thing I have to lose and that--"

"Jim! Please, calm yourself." Spock's hand gripped his shoulder firmly, and Jim met his gaze and saw the determined look on his face, the flushed green tips of his ears and neck. 

Spock took Jim's hand with his other, lacing their fingers together tentatively. "All is forgiven, ashayam."

Jim couldn't stop the huge grin that broke on his face.


End file.
